


Square Up, Cowboy!

by RainbowLotus



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ash feels a little homesick, Bets & Wagers, Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff and Humor, Fourth of July, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Real FBI bullshit hours, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Summer Romance, The entire base has to deal with the Americans' BS, There's more than just the fireworks banging, Thermite knows how to throw a party, but they don't care, if you get what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLotus/pseuds/RainbowLotus
Summary: Thermite throws a Fourth of July party at his place and invites Ash and a few others. One requirement: Everyone have to dress like they're in an old spaghetti western. Needless to say, there was more than just a little hoedown throwdown party.





	Square Up, Cowboy!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's past the 4th of July, but screw it. I'm posting this anyway. I do not regret a single thing. I hope you all enjoy! -Lotus

"A party?" Eliza's voice expressed curiosity, but mostly suspicion as she held the phone to her ear and walked over to her kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. "Jordan, I don't think I'm in much of a party mood." The redhead answered truthfully as her lips pursed together. The past couple of days had been a nightmare for her. All of the talk she had been hearing between Jack and Jordan at work about throwing a party and celebrating the fourth of July had gotten her mixed in a sour attitude. She would have rather been able to party at home with her friends and family, get to see some people she hadn't seen in awhile. Maybe, she could have even introduced her beloved 'Thermite' to her mother. Unfortunately, the FBI operators were on call for the week of the fourth. Ash had to choice but to stay in Hereford.

"Ah, c'mon, Eliza. You can't seriously lock yourself up in your apartment all day." Jordan playfully poked a bit of fun, hoping to raise her spirits, if possible. "Why don't you come have some fun with us? We've got a big turnout for the party, and who knows. Maybe that frown of yours might turn upside down." He added warmly, leaning up against the wall of his living room. There was a subtle smile on his lips as he heard her hum in thought. "There's one rule though."

Ash tilted her head as she swallowed the little bit of water she had sipped. "And what would that be?" She wondered.

Thermite grinned cheekily. "You gotta come dressed like a cowgirl." He nearly burst into uncontrollable laughter as he heard the sound of something break and Eliza yelping in shock.

"Absolutely _not_." The woman muttered as a hint of red dusted her cheeks. "Only you can pull off that stupid outfit."

She could hear him chuckle at the small jab that she had hit him with. "I'd bet you twenty bucks that if you showed up wearing it, the others will say otherwise." A bet, huh? Well, Eliza wouldn't be opposed to winning some cash off her stubborn boyfriend, and also getting to prove him wrong for once. This would be a prime opportunity to get some enjoyment out of her summer.

"Deal." Ash smirked and did her best to step over the little danger zone of shattered glass from when she dropped her cup. "What time's the party?"

"Six. Don't be late." Jordan teased.

Eliza snorted a laugh. "Or what, _cowboy_ _?_ You're gonna have a showdown with me in the living room?"

Thermite laughed with her. "Don't tempt me. You know how I get when I fight."

* * *

To say the least, Ash was exceptionally dressed for the occasion. The FBI agent wore a long sleeved, red and white flannel. Her jeans were skin tight, with a few purposeful rips to create a worn, but stylish look to go with her thigh high, white boots clad in leather. Her hair was put into one long braid, and her head had a beautiful western hat to match her boots. It was a pristine white with a black embroidered design. If it weren't for the fact she were dating a lovable Texan, most would have pondered why the hell she had this type of attire. And as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she found that the outfit was rather fitting for her. Looking in the mirror, Eliza couldn't help but smile as she imagined what Jordan's reaction would be when she would arrive.

She exited her apartment and made her way over to Jordan's, which was in the building across the street. She had her arms resting at her sides and she kept her phone in her back pocket. Ash was growing more excited about the party with each step she took, and her curiosity was bubbling to the surface about what activities her significant other might have planned.

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to wonder for very long. When Eliza had gotten to Jordan's apartment, she was welcomed in by Jack, and escorted inside to where everyone was currently hanging out. She could hear the faint lyrics of some of Jordan's favorite country songs, and a few playful 'yee haws' from their friends. The second she set foot into the living room, however, Ash turned a bashful light pink in the cheeks when she heard the familiar sound of Thermite's whistle. Hopefully it wasn't too noticeable.

"God damn, I didn't think you'd actually do it." He mused as the Texan walked over to meet his newest guest. He was dressed in almost the same attire as Eliza, minus the skinny jeans, and his hat and boots were a dark brown, and his flannel blue.

Grace giggled at the two of them and leaned into Emmanuelle's side as the two of them admired the happy couple. "Aww you two even match, how cute!" The French operator chuckled at the other's comment, and couldn't help but grin when she saw a rather devious smile on Jordan's face.

"That outfit really suits you, Eliza." Twitch noted, which caused the redhead to groan and Thermite to 'woo' loudly in victory.

"Dammit." Ash muttered.

Jordan simply smirked and planted a little kiss on her cheek. "Pay up, cowgirl." He chuckled when Eliza frowned and slapped the twenty bucks into his awaiting hand, but her frown didn't stay permanently. Within a few moments, she was smiling again and taking a gander at her two friends sitting on the couch.

"You two don't look too bad yourselves." Grace and Emmanuelle grinned, thanking Eliza for the compliment. Ash then glanced to Jordan, who went to go and change the song on the music station that had been set up. "So, Jordan, what're the plans for tonight?"

"Well, 'Liza, I got a few ideas. But first~" Thermite hummed and tapped the 'next' button on his phone before turning to look at the party guests on the other side of the room, a humored smile plastered on his face when the song _The_ _Devil Went Down to Georgia_ began to blare through the speakers. "It's time for some showdowns!"

What happened next caused everybody to start crying out in laughter, tears almost coming to their eyes as Jordan whipped out two Nerf revolvers, which was as close as they would ever get to the real thing in an apartment complex. Just the sight alone created absolute chaos, but even Eliza had to admit that this would bring a whole new level of entertainment. Grace, Jack, and Miles had to wipe tears from their eyes as Jordan came back to their side of the living room and he handed Jack one revolver, fully loaded, and the other to Emmanuelle.

"Alright, you two!" Thermite chuckled and nudged the duo to stand in the center of the room. "Turn your backs to each other, then when I say go, count seven steps, flip around, and whoever shoots the other first wins!" 

The two soldiers nodded and snickered out their last little laugh before the small group of operators around them began to chant the number of steps each of them took.

" _One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!"_ The sounds of the plastic guns firing erupted through the cheers once Emmanuelle and Jack flipped to face one another, and they emptied their entire load of bullets, scattering the foam darts all over the floor. Twitch and Pulse cracked up, both for similar reasons. One of the darts had stuck to Emmanuelle's forehead, and one had stuck onto Jack's knee, spurring a rather funny, timeless reference. Twitch ended up winning because she had the faster trigger finger, but it was all in good fun.

"Alright, who's next?!" Jack called cheerfully. "Who thinks they can beat the mad woman over here?"

* * *

While the others were distracted and still playing crazy games, Jordan tugged Ash aside into the kitchen, making sure that nobody saw them, one hand intertwined with hers, and he brought the other one up to her face once they were out of sight of the others. Eliza gazed up at him and felt a rush of heat fill the skin of her cheeks.

"Jordan, what about the-" The pyro-fueled operator cut her off by closing his lips onto hers, kissing her with a furious passion and just the act itself caused Eliza to relax against the wall of the kitchen and wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. The redhead barely parted her lips to allow Thermite to slip his tongue through and tussle with hers. He moved his body to be pressed up right against her, and he felt no shame in her feeling the hardening tent that started to form in his jeans. Ash didn't seem to mind either as she subtly ground her hips against his while she passionately kissed him. She didn't stop until Jordan separated from the kiss and leaned forward a bit to nibble on the lobe of her ear. When he got the opportunity to grasp her attention, he softly spoke.

"You look gorgeous, Eliza~ You really should wear things like this more often y'know."

The other simply giggled quietly and bit her lip when one of his hands moved to rest on the back of her thigh before trailing it up to lay on her ass, giving it a small squeeze. Jordan stepped a bit back so that he could put his other hand between them and slowly slip it under the waistband of her jeans. Soon, he smirked when he got Eliza to gasp sharply, and she tilted her head back when he began to firmly rub her clit through the cloth of her panties.

"J-Jordan Trace, there's other people here!" She whisper shouted at him, but she quickly bit her lip to silence a moan that was about to escape, which now only sounded like a hum after the other FBI operative moved the fabric aside and inserted a finger into her.

Only a quiet chuckle left his lips and he kissed her lips once more. "Well then let's make this quick~"

At this point, Eliza was far too aroused to argue with him, and hearing the loud laughs and cheers only reassured her that they would have enough time for a quick round or two of whatever they'd want to do. So, she decided that she would take what she wanted first. Nodding to his remark, she lightly pushed him a bit back so she could switch their positions, and made him lean against the wall. Jordan watched intently as Ash knelt onto the tiled ground and began to undo the other's belt. He could feel his heartbeat accelerate, and his dick throbbed from anticipation as she unbuttoned and zipped down the zipper. His bulging erection now had some relief from no longer being contained, but he had almost no time to breathe as Eliza began to caress and squeeze his cock through his boxers.

"Fuck me-" Thermite panted out soft breaths and closed his eyes as he felt the wonderful sensation of Ash's fingers freeing his dick from the confines of his underwear and gently starting him off by stroking in long, languid motions. "Ah...'Liza, you're killin me'.." He murmured quietly and his breath hitched when she suddenly picked up the pace, letting his length harden to it's maximum ability.

Once he was fully hard, Eliza moved to have her lips hovering over the tip of his cock before letting her tongue wander over the sensitive skin. She did a couple licks up along the shaft, but after she felt satisfied with that, she came back up and slowly wrapped her lips around him and sank down inch by inch until her nose was just barely away from his naval. The tip of his dick was just about to protrude into the back of her throat, but thankfully Ash had done this before, and had grown comfortable with fitting the entire length into her mouth. She could feel Jordan shiver from her actions, and that only encouraged her to continue by proceeding to bring her head back up to the tip, and sink back down, repeating this motion slowly, but also applying a bit of suction and tongue to create a heavy wave of ecstasy for Thermite, who was now desperately trying to keep quiet.

He brought one hand up to rest it on the back of her head. Jordan was unbelievably side tracked by how amazing Eliza's mouth felt around him that he was no longer paying attention to the party going on in the other room. His ability to focus was diminishing significantly, and that only continued to be the case as he slowly began thrusting into her mouth, but being extra cautious to not hurt her in the process. One thrust after another, Thermite let out a tiny moan as he began to reach his peak, his hips stuttering and his fingers curled into her red locks of hair. Eliza picked up her pace, humming against his shaft and creating intense vibrations that finally sent him over the edge. He kept Eliza's head at the middle of his cock's length and groaned as he came into her mouth. Ash seemed all too eager to suck on his dick to milk his orgasm out of him, and swallowed his seed hungrily, and a sound of happiness leaving her throat after she pulled away, and her lips making a soft popping sound as she released his cock. When Jordan gazed down at her, she only smirked back up at him, which made him chuckle.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what did I do to deserve you?" He mused, pulling her up to kiss her with a burning passion after tucking his dick back into his pants, their tongues gliding on one another as he turned to keep Eliza pinned to the wall. One hand kept her hips against the firm surface of the wall while his other hand undid the button of her jeans and pulled them and her black laced panties down to her mid thigh. The sight of the lingerie caused the Texan to laugh excitedly. "You were ready for this~"

Ash giggled with him and kissed his cheek. "Maybe~ I just didn't think we would be doing it _during_ the party." She joked lovingly.

Jordan shrugged innocently and leaned down to plant small kisses onto her neck. "You gotta live a little. It's no fun to just have sex in the bedroom~" He then brought his free hand to rest his palm against her soft mound between her legs, and inserted two fingers into her carefully, but also making sure to tease her a little by tickling her g-spot. Once he found it, he nibbled at her neck and elicited an unexpected moan from her lips. Knowing he had found her weak spot, he slowly thrusted his fingers inside of her, and was pleasantly surprised that there was little friction because she had already had quite a bit of her juices dripping out of her and acting as a lubricant.

"Damn, you're really loving this aren't you?" Jordan teased playfully, kissing her lips and smirking when she flushed a dark red. "You like that I'm doing this to you in the middle of a party in my kitchen?" Eliza bit her lip and averted her gaze, feeling rather embarrassed, but far too horny to deny anything he said. If anything, him teasing her was only creating more sexual build up inside of her. Her core felt very warm, and she couldn't help but try to move her hips in rhythm with his movements. Eventually, Jordan had worked in a third finger and all three were practically beginning to pound inside of Ash.

Her breaths became very ragged as she tried to keep her footing and stay grounded against the wall. Thermite's fingers were firing up every nerve inside her and she could feel the warm coil getting to it's max stretch before she would burst. "J-Jordan-" She murmured as quietly as she could. "Fuck, I'm so close-" Ash threw her head back and panted a few hard breaths.

Thermite brought his hand up from her hip to gently caress her cheek. The action made Eliza look back at her boyfriend to see the Texan gazing lovingly at her. His bright blue eyes were mesmerizing, almost like a vast ocean. The sight of them caused her heart to pound a little quicker and Ash tugged him closer with her arms around his neck to lock lips right as her orgasm struck her swiftly, but powerfully too.

Her sounds were muffled by Jordan's mouth as he eagerly made out with her, tongues dancing with one another and his fingers still thrusting into her to allow Eliza to ride out her pleasure. He could feel her body shaking underneath his hold from fatigue, and the way she shivered when he finally pulled his fingers out of her really backed up the previous observation. As soon as he had stopped and reached behind Ash for a washcloth, he had to quickly put his other arm around her as she nearly slipped on the tile when she was attempting to stand up straight.

"Easy there, 'Liza." Thermite mused softly, having her lean against the counter while he got the cloth damp. After he had wiped off his fingers, he knelt down to the floor in front of Ash to carefully clean her up as well. Though, once he touched the cloth to her, she smacked him lightly on the top of his head.

"That's fucking cold!" She nearly shrieked, which made Jordan chuckle and continue anyway. An action that essentially told her _I don't care. I'm doing it anyway._

In truth, Ash didn't really care either, she just liked to mess with him once in a while. Though, she had to admit, it was nice that Thermite cared about her and made sure she was properly cleaned up after one of _his_ little ideas. Jordan never failed to give her both compassion and a wild sexual adventure.

As Eliza pulled up her panties and jeans while Jordan rinsed off the cloth, the two of them listened closely and found that there was still some talking and laughter, but it all sounded quieter. The redhead glanced over at her lover, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe one or two left?"

However, just after that, Eliza turned bright red and quickly zipped up her jeans and buttoned them up before Jack had entered the kitchen. He looked over at Eliza with some mild concern, and seeing as Thermite was currently soaking a cloth with water, he assumed that there might be something happening.

"Are you feeling okay, Eliza?"

The redhead quickly nodded her head, and glanced over to Jordan, who immediately covered their asses, since they was pretty much his side job.

"She's not feeling too good. She has a fever, so she's gonna rest up for a while in the guest room." He then handed Eliza the cloth and allowed her to retreat to said room while the other two men continued to have their conversation. Once the door to the guest bedroom closed, Jack glared skeptically at Jordan. "What?" The raven haired operator looked up at Pulse.

"She didn't seem very sick."

Thermite shrugged his shoulders. "She's just burning up and has a little headache."

Jack simply smirked. "Yeah, you tend to be a pain in the ass." And without another word, he exited the kitchen and chuckled when Jordan tried to yell at him for the comment, but to no avail.

Leaning against the counter, Thermite shook his head and sighed. That was way too close for comfort. Maybe they should just keep things in the bedroom. Or at least wait until there's nobody else around to experiment.

Lesson learned.


End file.
